


Tease

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, its just straight up shit porn im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian teases Daniel over Snapchat in his debreif, and it's safe to say he's more than ready to get Sebastian back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from i just got a quick idea and needed to write it. It's short as dicks and hardly any plot but i'm missing Sebastidan and no one else writes it so i'm here to provide. Enjoy :)

Daniel’s phone buzzes in his pocket, and he _should_ ignore it, what with being in the middle of a debrief but he can’t help to slip it out of his pocket and rest it on his knee. Sebastian’s name pops up on the screen, the snapchat logo beside it. He frowns slightly in confusion – Sebastian _never_ uses snapchat, he can only barely use messenger after their son – Max – had spent hours showing him what to do, and even then he still struggled. But he types in his password anyway and opens up the app, glancing back up at Christian for a moment before pressing the message.

He nearly falls off his chair at the sight, Max glances at him with his eyebrow raised and Christian actually _stops_ to ask if he’s okay. Daniel nods with a smile, managing to catch another glimpse of the photo before it disappears off the screen. Sebastian must have gotten out of debrief before him, because he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t be sending snaps of his dick if he was sharing a room with Maurizio.

It’s not that like he’s _surprised_ by it, he sees his husbands cock almost every night but _fuck,_ something about it being over this, that anyone could of seen it makes him hard. He’s about to send a reply to Sebastian, before another message comes through but this time a video. And god he shouldn’t open it because Daniel is pretty certain he knows what it is, but he can’t help himself. He tilts the screen a little, just in case Max were to glance down and see before he taps it open.

There’s no sound – which he’s thankful for, god knows how he’d explain why he had a video of Sebastian moaning – but the image is just enough. It’s nothing overly erotic, Sebastian just has his hand curled around his cock, working it slowly and swiping his thumb across the tip before the video ends but _god_ it’s enough to rile him the fuck up. This time he does type Sebastian a reply, a simple _‘Wait till I’m home ;) x’_ and he’s pulled away when he feels Max nudge his shoulder.

“Shit what, I’m listening?”  
Daniel mumbles, glancing between his son and Christian as he tries to remember what they’d been talking about. He can’t of course, all he can remember is how _wet_ and _hard_ Sebastian’s dick was and he bites his lip to stop himself from moaning out. Christian rolls his eyes, jumps back in to talking about tomorrows race strategy and Daniel tries to focus, he _really_ does, but Sebastian sends him another video and he’s too far gone to ignore it. At this point he wouldn’t care who caught him, he just needs to see what his husband is up to.

He opens up the video, biting down harder on his lip as he watches Sebastian sucking on his fingers, eyes fluttering slightly with the caption ‘ _Can’t wait for you to be inside me’_ written across the screen. The debrief doesn’t las for much longer thankfully, and the moment Christian dismisses them Daniel jumps up from his chair to head over to his room. He ignores his son’s calls, storms down the steps and slams the door open, almost _growling_ at Sebastian laying across the sofa with a smirk across his face.

“Took you long enough, thought I was going to have to pull my toys out”  
Sebastian says, his hands still slowly stroking over his cock. Daniel sighs is frustration, almost stumbling over as he pulls his boots off but soon smacks Sebastian’s hand away and wraps his own around his wet dick.

“Yeah well next time don’t send me dick pics when your dad _and_ our son is about”  
Daniel huffs, dropping down to his knees beside the sofa and throwing a glare to Sebastian before he slides his mouth over his cock. He smiles when Sebastian moans out, hands fisting into his hair as he bobs his head up and down, tongue flat against Sebastian’s cock. He bucks his hips slightly, hands tightening around Daniel’s hair as he whines out into the stuffy air. Daniel smiles slightly around his cock - maybe he _could_ get used to the dangerous sexting if Sebastian was always going to be this needy. ­­


End file.
